


Day 1: Mistletoe

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, December prompt, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Letho loves his husband, Letho of Gulet does not cook, M/M, Married Couple, Mistletoe, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Day 1 of the winter prompts!!Mistletoe
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Day 1: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna do it:  
> [Winter Prompt](https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/post/634710612632551424/winter-prompt-challenge-i-wanted-to-make-a)

Letho stood in the middle of the aisle, one arm folded across his chest while the other rested against it as his fingers rubbed absently at his lips. His eyes locked on the ridiculous plastic plants in front of him.

It was the beginning of December, a month his husband typically enjoyed; would already be pestering Letho about putting up their Christmas tree by now. His poor Little Bird has been under so much pressure and stress from work, having no energy when he’s come home and feeling even worse for not being able to spend time with Letho. 

Letho growled quietly under his breath, scratching at the back and top of his head for only a moment before reaching out and snagging one of the ridiculous plastic plants off of the display, throwing it into his basket before he could second guess. 

It took him less than an hour to return home and get his bags put away, taking that stupid plastic plant and staring at it for a long while. He let out a huffed breath, shaking his head at how ridiculous he was, the lengths he’d go to see even the smallest smile on his husband’s lips. Letho was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, quickly grabbing a hammer and nail and pushing a chair over to the archway of the door leading towards the kitchen. He quickly hammered the nail into place and hung the stupid plant from it, low enough to catch the eye if the gaze was high enough. 

Letho jumped down from the chair and put the hammer away just in time for the front door to slam shut. A long but loud groan came from the entryway. Letho smiled, pushing the chair back into its proper place, and walked over to the door. He watched as his husband peeled off his jacket and stumbled while taking his shoes off. 

“Another long day?” Letho asked gently. The blonde mop of his husband’s hair flipped around, predominantly-green hazel eyes meeting Letho’s bright amber. 

“Letho,” Arris breathed quietly, slumping against the door once he had his shoes finally off. “Can I quit? I want to quit,” Arris groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, making Letho chuckle.

“Didn’t I tell you to do that last week?” Letho asked, watching as his husband scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue before stumbling into Letho’s open arms, the larger man had stepped closer and easily held Arris in his arms. 

“I know, I know. But we still need it,” Arris grumped, leaning into Letho’s chest. 

“Hmmm, not necessarily,” Letho said, pressing his lips against Arris’s hair. “I got a raise.”

Arris’s head snapped up, staring wide-eyed at Letho for a long minute then burst out laughing, leaning heavier against his husband. 

“You did? By gods, what do you make now, six, seven figures now?” Arris asked, making Letho chuckle.

“Eight, actually,” Letho said, and Arris just melted into the large man. “You can quit, and nothing will fall apart. You can stay here, just like you’ve always wanted, waiting for me to come home to you.” 

Arris hummed happily, rubbing his face against Letho’s chest. He tilted his head up, smiling sleepily at the larger man, standing on his toes and leaning up for a kiss but stopped when a very loud buzzer from the kitchen went off. 

“Hmm, dinner is done,” Letho said, releasing his hold on Arris. He ignored the whine that left his husband and moved quickly to the kitchen, grinning when he looked over his shoulder to see that Arris had stopped at the doorway and was leaning against the frame, directly under that stupid plastic plant. 

“You cooked?” Arris asked, eyeing Letho’s hands as the man pulled out two plastic dishes, a large smile spreading across Arris’s lips. 

“As much as I can cook without burning the house down,” Letho supplied, smirking as he set the ready-make-dinner’s down onto the table. Arris laughed, smiling in delight at Letho’s attempt at a cooked meal, and gave an approving nod.

“Well, at least it is not burnt meatloaf again. I love you, but that monstrosity almost called for a divorce,” Arris joked and Letho mocked offence, placing a hand on his chest as he walked over to his husband.

“How cruel you are to me, Little Bird,” Letho moaned with fake pain and Arris laughed again, large arms circling around his waist, Letho holding him close to his chest. They stared at one another for a long moment before Letho’s childish smirk turned coy and he tilted his head upward, making Arris’s brow furrow in confusion before he tilted his head back and looked up. 

A loud delighted laugh left Arris’s lips, a sound that had Letho smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. The stupid plastic plant, bright and vibrant greens with white berries surrounding clusters of vibrant crimson’s, all tied together with a red-lined golden bow.

“Letho!” Arris chirped his name, wrapping arms around large shoulders and pressing his face to Letho’s chest. 

“Now, my traditions are rusty,” Letho began, drawing Arris’s attention, “but isn’t there supposed to be a kiss now?” He asked, making Arris laugh once again before standing on his toes. Letho smiled, grabbing hold of his husband’s waist and helped him stay on his toes while bending the rest of the way to meet Arris in the middle, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss that lasted for only a second. 

“You are, the best husband a guy could ask for,” Arris breathed against his lips, making Letho smile as he trailed his hands across Arris’ waist. 

“Not as great as you, my Little Bird,” Letho growled. Arris’s hands trailed across Letho’s shoulders and up across his neck, cupping his cheeks. Arris pulled his husband back down into a kiss, soft and sweet, slow and loving, relishing in the feel of his husband’s touch after such a long day. He was truly blessed to have such a wonderful husband by his side. 

He will submit a letter of resignation in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
